


Steam And Heat

by BrokenHazelEyes



Series: OT4- Greg/Ed/Sam/Spike [21]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, author has no clue what they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHazelEyes/pseuds/BrokenHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pushy,” Sam snorted, and turned up the heat on the shower as the glass fogged over and it nearly turned into a sauna. A third finger pressed into him, and Spike jerked his hips as it brushed the sensitive nerves inside him. <br/>“Greg,” The bomb tech groaned, his body overheated from the sensations and the steam, and Sam laughed as his point was proven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam And Heat

**Author's Note:**

> My brain couldn't handle writing something with a plot so you, beautiful readers, get this. I hope you enjoy!   
> Please leave feedback because it keeps me writing (it seriously does, it shows that there are people out there who want more written) and it makes me happy. :D  
> Have an awesome day, OT4 shippers!
> 
> A/N: I do not own Flashpoint nor the characters. I do not make a profit from my writing. However, it's still my writing so please don't repost anywhere. Thanks!

Hot water cascaded down his back as Spike turned the handle of the shower a little further, letting the grime from the day wash off his skin gratefully. His partners’ were just outside the glass door getting undressed, and he could feel their stares as he groaned from the warmth of the liquid loosening every muscle in his body. Spike could already feel the pit of arousal making him ache, and one glance at his lovers quickly showed that they were in the same position.

Ed was holding a bottle of lube in his hand, not trying to hide his grin at all, and Spike rolled his eyes before closing them and letting the water pour over his face. The glass door opened, letting out the steamy heat the closed shower had accumulated, and it shut after a few seconds.

Spike felt himself being pulled back, strong arms braced over his stomach, and he leaned his head back to see Greg smiling down at him. The negotiator’s erection was pressed against him, and Greg took the opportunity to nibble on the bomb tech’s neck.

“Couldn’t even wait until we got in bed?” Spike laughed, watching as Ed placed the lube on the shelf and grabbed a bottle of soap—pouring a good sized handful into his palm.

“Not when you were putting on that little show of yours,” Sam grumbled, arching his back slightly as he washed his hair and Spike followed the trail of the droplets greedily. He saw Ed do the same, but Greg was too busy biting at his collarbone.

“I was not!” Spike squawked, but his defense dropped off as Ed’s hands starting rubbing the soap against his chest and arms before dropping lower and lightly teasing just above where he wanted the man’s hands.

“Uh huh,” the blonde sniper gave the bomb tech a knowing look, plastering himself against Ed’s back as he watched the older sniper’s hands run down the curve of Spike’s thighs. “Swinging your hips like that?”

“That’s how I walk!” The brunette cackled, but it warped itself into a needy whine as Greg ran a hand between his legs, lightly probing and playing with the skin.

“Well,” Ed grinned, eyes glittering with mischief as he finished rubbing the soap over his lover’s body, “you won’t be able to walk when we’re done.”

“Let me at least wash off first,” Spike broke free of Greg’s hold, walking closer to where Sam was lounging against the corner of the shower just behind the spray. Stepping under the water, Spike let the suds slide off his body and curve down his legs.

Behind him there was the snap of a bottle opening, but the bomb tech didn’t need to look to know what it was. A warm, larger body pressed him against the wall he was facing as he was forced away from the hot water.

“Legs open,” Greg commanded, and the brunette sucked in a mouthful of steam as he braced his arms and let his stance widen. He got a kiss to the back of his shoulder in praise, and he looked over at Sam to find the man watching contentedly.

A finger slowly slipped into him, and Spike felt himself get impossibly harder as Greg panted against his back and he watched Sam’s pupils get larger. He couldn’t see Ed from where he was pinned against the wall, but the brunet assumed the older sniper was following the pattern.

Slowly, another digit stretched him wider, and Spike pressed, writhing and shaking, back against the sensation—moaning like it would make them move this along faster.

“Pushy,” Sam snorted, and turned up the heat on the shower as the glass fogged over and it nearly turned into a sauna. A third finger pressed into him, and Spike jerked his hips as it brushed the sensitive nerves inside him.

“ _Greg_ ,” The bomb tech groaned, his body overheated from the sensations and the steam, and Sam laughed as his point was proven.

The digits left him empty, and Spike barely got out a disappointed noise before the negotiator was yanking him back towards where Ed was standing. An arm went across his chest, holding him steady, and the other hand grabbed onto his ass as Greg slid into him.

Greg let out a strangled sound of pleasure, and his hand gripped Spike’s hip in a slippery hold that was so tight the younger man knew that there would be bruises in the morning. Not that he was complaining. Ed covered his front, and Spike looked over the man’s shoulder to see Sam licking his lips at the scene. Rough hands stroked his wet flank, helping Greg keep the bomb tech in place as the negotiator lost himself in their shared lover.

Airy, high pitched little noises escaped Spike’s lips, and Ed drank them up greedily before his hot lips trailed down his neck, tracing the droplets of water falling free from his hair and trailing down his heated flesh—the soft mouth covering the marks Greg had left behind as the older sniper gnawed his own into the brunette’s skin.

Spike didn’t know how he was still standing, and his vocal cords refused to make words, as the force of Greg’s thrusts drove the arousal in his blood even further up the wall. It didn’t help when Ed slowly kneeled on the ground before them, winking sharply at the bomb tech, and suckled bruises onto his hips and thighs.

“You look close, Greg,” Sam spoke up from where he was standing, hand slowly running over his pulsing organ. The older man just responded by biting—hard—into the junction between Spike’s neck and shoulder as he sped up with jerky movements. The bomb tech went to gasp, eyes starting to roll back, but it turned into a cut off scream as Ed’s mouth closed around his aching cock. A hand clasped around the base, and Spike just wanted to collapse as his orgasm was cut off.

“Damn it, Ed!” Spike managed to find his voice, but his words were still broken and breathy. Then it just fell into a broken string of desperate Italian as Ed rose back up, catching Spike’s lips again as Greg’s erratic thrusts paused and he bottomed out—digging his teeth into the mark he’d been making.

The bomb tech glared at the older sniper—the black of his eyes blow wide and a red coloring falling down from his face to his heaving chest. Greg was still panting into his neck, hands slowly unclenching, but he pressed a few wet kisses to Spike’s jaw as he pulled out and gave Ed an appraising look.

Suddenly, Spike was pressed up against the shower wall as teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh below his chin—forcing his head back. A hand was holding one cheek of his ass firmly, and the other hand urged his legs up around a trim waist as Spike opened his eyes and took in Sam’s devious smile.

Wrapping his legs around the man, Spike held onto the blonde’s shoulders as the younger sniper adjusted his hold and punched the air out of his lungs with a sharp thrust. The bomb tech let his hands wander over his lover, as Sam pressed as tightly against him as he could and snapped his hips up into the brunette.

Over the blonde’s shoulder, Spike could see Ed in Greg’s arms, their eyes trained on their two younger lovers, and the negotiator had his hand wrapped around the bald man’s cock as they both panted through the steam and heat.

Spike let one of his hands wander from Sam’s body onto his own, and he started stroking himself as the blonde pressed their lips together. The younger sniper hit that perfect spot inside him, and it sent a shiver down his spine as the heat of the shower contrasted with the chill of the tiled bath wall.

“Come on,” Sam grunted against his lips, fingernails digging into the bruises left behind by Greg in a way that sent Spike arching sharply. The sniper pressed the bomb tech against the wall harder, “ _almost there.”_

“M-me too,” Spike groaned back, the muscles of his thighs squeezing tighter around Sam’s hips as the beginnings of his climax started to freeze up his body.

Vaguely, the two men heard Ed lose it in Greg’s arms but they were too caught up chasing their release to take the time to watch their older lover fall apart. Spike’s hand sped up, body shaking as he clawed at Sam’s shoulder and climaxed into his hand.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Sam panted ramblingly, his prods sharp and fitful, as the bomb tech rode out his orgasm and clenched around the sniper, “ _fuck—Spike!_ ”

Warm, steady hands kept the two from collapsing onto the shower floor and Spike pecked Sam on the nose before letting his legs fall free from where they were bruising-ly wrapped around his lover. Greg helped them wash off, and laughed quietly when Spike nearly tipped over into Ed.

“Someone’s going to sleep good tonight,” and the bald sniper hummed his agreement as he stabilized his younger lover.

It took some maneuvering, but they all eventually got out of the shower and dried off. The brunette stumbled to the bed; only nabbing one of Greg’s oversized shirts to wear, and flopped in the middle.

“Are you sure you want to wear that?” Ed yawned, shoving Sam onto the bed and it was a testament to how tired they were that the blonde didn’t complain at the rough handling. “Cause you’re going to get fucked in the morning if you do, you know that, right?”

The brunette mumbled something into the pillow, latching onto Greg as soon as the man laid down—and Sam swung an arm over the bomb tech to keep a hand over the negotiator’s ribcage. Ed shrugged, climbing in after his other lovers, before pressing a kiss to Sam’s neck and directing his sentence towards Spike.

“Well, it’s your ass, buddy.”

Spike simply snuffled his response, wrapping his legs around Greg’s and pressing his face against the man’s chest.

It was a good thing that it was their day off tomorrow.


End file.
